mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ace009
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Future Map Game Reloaded page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Local Mafia Boss (talk) 22:50, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello and advice. Hi, so you seem to be new to map games, so let me expalin to you an unspoken rule in mapgames; When the nukes start flying willy-nilly, the game dies. Nukes at this point would also be on the way out, being used only as an absolute last resort, when you are going to be killed, but you want to be kill everyone else first. At this point I reccomend KEM misslies, which would involve pouring tons of money into your space Progrom. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Also, if the EU continues sanctions, cut oil and gas. It will hurt you both, but more so him. Sorry, I have to jump in. That's not true. The EU has other sources of Oil, and gas. You don't have other customers. It will hurt the EU; it will break you. When will your map game (Fall of Man i think) be finished?. Likercat (talk) Im sorry for extremly arguing with edge and rage quiting Fall of Man, can i please rejoin fall of man?. User:Likercat (talk) 20:08, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Maybe just ask Feud i can rejoin?. User:Likercat (talk) 07:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes. If you are getting this message, that means you haven't posted in a while. I am hoping to clear out players who are no longer playing but havn't removed their names from the list yet so that new players can join. If you are still playing, please reply to me on my talk page or post on the game page. if you aren't then you can either tell me so (preffered) or just ignore this as Anybody who doesn't reply is going to be removed by the end of next turn, roughly 7 pm EST who doesn't reply is going to be removed by the end of next turn, roughly 7 pm EST tommorow. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight When will you make The 2115 Map Game?. User:Likercat (talk) 16:55, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Well i you are not going to make it i suppose I will, and will place you as Head Mod? sounds OK? btw copyright and Credit will be yours. User:Likercat (talk) 15:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Jodren Confederacy be Roman-styled, not like the technology be like in Roman Times, no, like Houses, Armor, Senate and such, please?. User:Likercat (talk) 09:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Please update Galactica. User:Likercat (talk) 16:43, October 6, 2014 (UTC) What happened to Galactica? please don't say you quited it. User:Likercat (talk) 09:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat here, please? Thanks, ''I find your lack of faith'' 05:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Enhancement I would like to be the mapmaker of enhancement. If I am, I would like to now if I can be creative with the size of the nations or if I get strict information on how they should look The Technology is strong with this one (talk) I think we should make a Countryball page needs a page. because there are many Enhancement Polandball comics. like these Atlas Enhancement Polandball.png Polandball Atlas.png Enhancement Gib.png Enhancement polandball comic.png Luna is Irrelevant.png|Luna is irrelevant so should we make a countryball page for Enhancement. IrishPatriot (talk) 16:09, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Has begun!!!!1!!1!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Yearly Rewards Nominations have started on the page. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Ace, I agree why the part about impossible land bombardment was crossed out. But it's not unreal to say that the Eurasian Union has worked on anti-air forces for a while so they have the strongest in the world. I'm not saying they're a superpower or anything. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Alt 92 reboot It has started. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Human Civilaztions Just wondering when it is going to start get back to me when you can. thanks Firesofdoom (talk) 22:18, February 5, 2015 (UTC) cyber war Would you mind being the mpmaker? i need one a lot Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 15:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I have played a number of map game on future wikia and a few on this one so can i take the Oceanic Union? Cheers if anything. ScottyD (talk) 02:43, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank You so much! Can you add in me for the Oceanic Union ScottyD (talk) 02:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Since i have been here since March 2014 (when i went as my old account, Likercat) i think I am an experienced player, so could i play as India in Fall of Man: The Cyber War? - QuebecanCanada Nevermind, can i play as the South African Union? - QuebecanCanada Ace, what territories does the South African Union control? Can you make a map of it? - QuebecanCanada there was an edit conflict on the cyber war game. can you fix it? firesofdoom 18:18, February 21, 2015 (UTC) NEW TURN? firesofdoom 21:06, February 23, 2015 (UTC) 'S.I.G.H' Sorry Ace, but Fall of Man: The Cyber War has died due to inactiveness. Next time you make a Map Game, hire some active moderators - QuebecanCanada. Or, you know, start some map games which we aren't sick of? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) I say Ace, since Galactica was a grand sucess, I think it should be restarted, I already know what Nation I should make - QuebecanCanada. Oi ace, I am finished with my idea for my nation for a restarted Galactica, ideas? - QuebecanCanada Ace? Well then, what sbout restarting http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Galaxy_Awaits_(Map_Game) ? If you need a mapmaker, I'd love to. Revolution 9 (talk) 03:40, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Ace when will terrorist organizations be playable in Clash of Nations? - QuebecanCanada I was wondering if I could be either Great Britain or the Soviet Union for Clash of Nations (Map Game). I've been waiting for a WW2 type game for a long time and it would be cool if I could be 1 of the 2 nations listed above. Please Respond. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 20:46, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Can I be the USSR please. C'mon. Not many are joining and I really want to play a good nation in this. (USSR) Revolution 9 (talk) 22:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I think Gloria Hominis should be restarted. - QuebecanCanada Almost 3 A new turn started and war may yet again begin. The Reich must be directed. Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 01:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Can I please have Germany back. Dax technically did not have the right to give my nation away based on a faulty inference but I don't want to fight with him about this. I was wondering if you'd be okay with me getting Germany back. Please get back to me. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:01, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Dead hand Any interest in joining the dead hand map game? I think it will be a fun game, and we just started accepting sign ups. Ace, if you need a map maker for your new game I'd really want to. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Can you please respond. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I know you've been active, so ANSWER please! Revolution 9 (talk) 20:30, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Race to the Stars I think for future mod events in Race to the Stars, use http://www.futuretimeline.net/ - QC Set Free Economic tiers Economy Tier Tier 5 -United States -People's Republic of China (Hong Kong and Macau included) Tier 4 -Japan -India -Germany -Brazil -United Kingdom -France -Russia -Mexico -South Korea -Saudi Arabia -Canada -Spain -Iran -Nigeria -Indonesia Tier 3 -Taiwan -Australia -Thailand -Egypt -Poland -Pakistan -Malaysia -the Philippines -Argentina -the Netherlands -Colombia -South Africa -Bangladesh -Iraq -UAE -Vietnam -Algeria -Singapore -Belgium -Kazakhstan -Sweden -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Romania -Venezuela -Qatar -Austria -Ukraine -Myanmar/Burma -Norway -Czech Republic -Morocco -Greece -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Israel Tier 2 -North Korea -Portugal -Denmark -Hungary -Ireland -Uzbekistan -Finland -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -New Zealand -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia Tier 1 -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Set Free Military Tiers Military Tiers- Tier 5 -United States -People's Republic of China -Russian Federation -India Tier 4 -United Kingdom -France -Germany -South Korea -Japan -Israel -Turkey -Brazil -Indonesia Tier 3 -Italy -Australia -Saudi Arabia -Iran -Malaysia -Canada -Taiwan -Pakistan -Poland -Thailand -Vietnam -Sweden -Ukarine -Singapore -Algeria -Czech Republic -Switzerland -Mexico -South Africa -Norway -Austria -Malaysia -Spain -The Philippines -Syria -North Korea Tier 2 -Nigeria -Chile -Myanmar -Belarus -Ethiopia -Argentina -Finland -Morocco -UAE -Peru -Colombia -Bangladesh -Uzbekistan -Belgium -Romania -Portugal -Hungary -Venezuela -Azerbaijan -Jordan -Greece -Tunisia -Slovakia -Croatia -Kazakhstan -Bulgaria -Kenya -Oman -Serbia -Kuwait -Ecuador -Sri Lanka -Armenia -Georgia -Angola -Qatar -Kyrgyzstan -Yemen -New Zealand Tier 1 -Tajikistan -Niger -Bahrain -Nepal -Mongolia -Lebanon -Latvia -Bolivia -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Turkmenistan -Uganda -Lithuania -Chad -Guatemala -Zimbabwe -Cambodia -Ivory Coast -Dem. Rep of the Congo -Slovenia -Albania -Sudan -Afghanistan -Ghana -Honduras -Central African Republic -Paraguay -Nicaragua -Estonia -Uruguau -Cuba -El Salvador -Iraq -Namibia -Panama -Madagascar -Republic of the Congo -Laos -Gabon -Cameroon -Tanzania -South Sudan -Libya -Mali -Zambia -Mozambique -Somalia Set Free Tech Tiers ---Technology Tier--- Tier 5 -United States -Japan -Sweden -China -South Korea -Canada -United Kingdom -Singapore -Israel -Finland -Germany -Australia Tier 4 -India -Brazil -France -Russia -Saudi Arabia -United Arab Emirates -Canada -Iran -Spain -Taiwan -Vietnam -Malaysia -Poland -The Netherlands -Argentina -Australia Tier 3 -Thailand -the Philippines -South Africa -Belgium -Colombia -Greece -Morocco -Czech Republic -Norway -Qatar -Venezuela -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Austria -Indonesia -Romania Tier 2 -North Korea -Egypt -Pakistan -Nigeria -Bangladesh -Iraq -Algeria -Kazakhstan -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Ukraine -Portugal -Hungary -Denmark -New Zealand -Ireland Tier 1 -Uzbekistan -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Set Free Industry Tiers ---Industrial Tiers--- Tier 5 -United States -Russia -China -India -Japan -Brazil -Germany -France -United Kingdom -South Korea -Turkey -Nigeria -Indonesia Tier 4 -Poland -Pakistan -Taiwan -the Philippines -Malaysia -Vietnam -Thailand -Canada -Australia -Singapore -Mexico -Argentina -Thailand -South Africa Tier 3 -Iran -Algeria -Venezeula -Colombia -Pakistan -Bangladesh -Egypt -Argentina -Iraq -Israel -UAE -Kazakhstan -Sweden -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Romania -Venezuela -Qatar -Austria -Ukraine -Myanmar/Burma -Norway -Czech Republic -Morocco -Greece -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Israel -the Netherlands Tier 2 -North Korea -Myanmar/Burma -Portugal -Denmark -Hungary -Ireland -Uzbekistan -Finland -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -New Zealand -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Belgium -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia Tier 1 -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Set Free Map Game Ace, this is QC, i rejoined as Brazil (but I orginally joined as the UK, but since the UK is part of the G7 and the G7 is now becoming weaker than the BRICS I decided to rejoin as Brazil), and when does the game start?, today, tomorrow? Also, I found an excellent map for Set Free - QC Imma need to talk to you on althist chat. Message me when you have time. Also, I'd love to be mapmaekr [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 11:58, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering if I could be a moderator in Set Free Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 07:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I think we should maybe go for a more original algo, in which we could focus on something in-detail, like technology, or terrain, or individual battles. What do you think? Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 18:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Set Free Map Game: Rivera's death sneak peek S. I. G. H. My parents only gave me a small time window for using the PC, so i was only able to finish this picture of Col. Rivera as a dead man. Here's the link: http://sta.sh/0ex50g5hifm If i have time i would finish the chart as soon as possible. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 08:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) India Supergamer hasnt posted since the start IIRC. Should he be removed? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 06:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I am interested in playing India myself, if it's not an issue to you [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Come to Althist chat [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:28, June 8, 2015 (UTC) New World reminder Hello Ace! The launch date has been moved to June 14th, so this is just a reminder that New World (Map Game) begins tomorrow at 2230 UTC! Are you ready? —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' 09:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) 'War of the Nations' It has begun! Supergamer1 (talk) 20:10, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Cyber War Can I play as the machines? I did so in the last game and I'm gonna be morw active. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) Ace, I think there should be a new turn, also can you come to chat, its about the Cyber War. --MI6-CIA (talk) 14:53, July 10, 2015 (UTC) News http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game) has a had new player join as a new nation. A move by your nation may be needed soon.Oniontree1 (talk) 01:42, July 28, 2015 (UTC) New England who owns new england in your new game. #PraiseRoosevelt. Gonna make a map for the new game. What's the status on Wales? Spartian300 (talk) 09:02, August 4, 2015 (UTC) SSS4 has started New world activity A civil war has just broken out and several nations are intervinging in it. your nation may benifit from taking a stance on it to. http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game)#1018 Oniontree1 (talk) 03:08, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Life After Death Starts October First Some bits of idea for backstory (Interplanetary Map game) Here's a proposal that I wanted to add in the back story leading to the beginning of the game, regarding southeast Asia in the game. Just polish any raw blemishes in this draft. *2015: a botched police op sparks outrage and tarnished the popularity of the government *2016: elections occur. A authoritarian minded politician was elected president *2024: some far-right and reactionary groups coalesced to form the National Alliance *2028: Civil war erupts between the Republic, communists, islamists, and the fascist National Alliance By 2031, Manila falls to the hands of the alliance, but some Republic holdouts still operated in the north *2033: the fascist regime proclaims itself as the Philippine Empire, *2035: The Empire coaxes Malaysia to cede Sabah *2037: ASEAN kicks out the Empire *2038: war between Philippines and Malaysia erupts, capturing Sarawak *2039: the Philippine Empire invades and annexes Palau, starting the Pacific war *2040: the Empire attacks the Federated States of Micronesia, prompting USA to declare war on the Empire *2042; Singapore is attacked, and falls. Then invasion of mainland Malaysia occurs Later, Nauru falls to Imperial hands *2043: the Philippine Imperial Navy was defeated in a scuffle with the US Navy off Hawaii *2044: an assassination attempt succeeds against the emperor and the Supremo; this gives way to a Communist coup *2045: the Philippine Empire signed a treaty of truce with USA; a communist rebellion brings its downfall *2047: the Philippine Empire's conquests in 2040 becomes the territory of the new Pacific Socialist Union &2060: the Union maintains the glory and power of it's Nazi predecessor, being a socialist powerhouse. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 15:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) OI I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING.Candiesrgood (talk) 16:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Turn Australia: We countinue to work on the Oceana Space Agensy with New Zealand, hoping to send the first Australian man up there by 2064. We countinue to remain neutral in any over conflicts which are happening at this time. We countinue to build our nuclear power with New Zealand. We build our infrastructure across Australia. We build our eceonomy. We wish a trade pact with any country which would like one. We remain close to Britain. We build more houses and improve to quality of life. We would like America to help us with our growth. (Posted by Ace for AH28) Thanks, Awesome history 28 (talk) 13:21, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Almost 4 Game has started Arm of the Singularity I don't see Japan being a world power with its crippling economic debt and declining population. China perhaps, but Japan? Not really. Seems like a typical "Japan is superior" move, and totally unrealistic as India is more powerful than Japan even in the modern day. Sorry, but I really don't like Japan, and this has a tinge of my personal opinion in it. As for WW3, it's fine just the way it is. I like the concept behind its origins, and believe you should keep it. I would like to see Africa have a bigger role in the world and not just be "warlord-land". I like the "Latino Hitler" bit, and the role Dirigism is playing in the story, and would like to see more about its involvement in the story in the future. Aside from these, your story is coming along nicely. Oh, and a map would help too. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:31, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt. Your Idea I saw this . I would love to play if it were on Wikia. GOPLAYNOW (talk) 23:05, January 30, 2016 (UTC) On Game of Planets Hi Ace009, you know that map game Game of Planets? Well I made a country for it, Neo Singappon, but I don't have a computer to edit it yet as it is being fixed(I'm using my iPad) so could you make a map for me? Also please see if the country is eligible. Thanks! Sidewinder291102 (talk) 10:44, June 16, 2016 (UTC)Sidewinder291102 SSS *Game Starts Friday *Do the concentrations thing on the Talk Page if you haven't already #BRINGBACK THESQUIRREL wanker Bibleboyd316 (talk) 04:29, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Seeds of the Revolution (War Game) Flynn has just let off a car bomb. Is this plot twist OK, or do I need a algo' to decide if it killed any one?Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:09, October 30, 2016 (UTC) play the new map game Bibleboyd316 (talk) 22:34, June 8, 2017 (UTC)